


Serenity

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Two tired superheroes in need of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: "All I needed was a cuddle and a nap. And he held me until I fell asleep in his arms"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 55
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, you should know that it's not easy being me. Because my will is shot to pieces when I see a prompt that speaks to me, starts drawing images in my mind and makes me open that Google Docs file and just write.  
> Lou, I'm holding you accountable for this. You can't just have me wake up to such a prompt! (I don't mind that much, but I have to pretend I do).

Marinette couldn’t remember ever feeling so tired in her life. They’d been up all night fighting that akuma after a long day before that. She could hardly stand on her feet when they were finally done and the sun was already climbing higher in the sky. She closed her eyes to the blinding light and then felt a whoosh of air. 

“M’lady, are you alright?” She heard Chat’s voice in her ear. She was suddenly in his arms with no memory of getting there. “You didn’t faint, did you?” She had been falling, she realised, and he’d caught her. Her faithful and loyal partner who looked out for her when he couldn’t be less tired than her. 

“No, but I might have fallen asleep while standing upright,” she mumbled, burying her face in his neck. She not only heard but felt his chuckle.

“We can’t have that, now, can we? Let’s take you home.”

Before she could protest, he was carrying her in what she hoped was the direction of her house. Yes, this was definitely one of the perks of him knowing her identity. It hadn’t been intentional and she’d been so afraid that she would regret not being more careful. But she couldn’t have this if it hadn’t happened. 

She was lulled by the steady heartbeat under her ear and only opened her eyes when she heard his boots hit her balcony. That was when Tikki flew out of her earring, equally exhausted. The kwami flew away to find a place to sleep while Marinette tried to step down on the ground. But Chat’s arms around her held on. 

“I’ve got this, Marinette,” he said and before she knew it he was laying her down on her bed. 

“Sweet dreams,” he said with a smile. She didn’t know what exactly caused it. The tenderness in his eyes, which was so much harder to resist now what he looked at Ladybug and Marinette in the same way. Or the way she already missed his arms around her. Or the way he looked so tired too, but had still taken the time to bring her home.

Before she could change her mind, she tugged at his arm.

“Stay,” she whispered. He looked really surprised by her request, but he must have seen something in her eyes because he didn’t hesitate long before lying next to her. 

“Just for a little,” he said, but his voice was amused because she was worming her way back into his arms. He must have been running out of time as it was. But a little worked fine for her. She just needed him there.

Soon they were a heap of tangled limbs, but neither of them seemed to mind. It was something that felt quite natural to both of them by now. As the last of the adrenaline left her body and she finally relaxed completely, Marinette sleepily wondered why she’d been so adamant about keeping him at an arm’s length. 

That right there was bliss, she realised as she felt a hand draw soothing circles on her back. His heart was beating too fast and she wondered if it was from the earlier exertion or from her proximity. She no longer minded it being the latter. 

She’d never felt as safe and peaceful as in that moment. She couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather have there with her. She knew she had to let him go, so he could go home and rest. And he was going to transform soon, something tried to warn her but she ignored it. She needed him there, she wanted him there. He belonged there with her. 

Her mind already felt sluggish, somewhere between being awake and asleep. And maybe it was her guard being down and the fact that all inhibitions had dispersed earlier when she’d asked him to stay, but she suddenly knew. 

“Detransform, kitty,” she tried to say, but the words were so hard to form in her sleepy state. From the way he tensed for a moment, she knew he’d heard and understood her. Suddenly she felt a wave of energy that made the hairs on her arms stand up. She found herself with a fistful of shirt and the smooth leather under her cheek was replaced by soft fabric. 

It all felt so good that her mind surrendered to sleep before she could do anything more. But she didn’t need to. For now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wake up and face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me. I wrote it (surprise!). Bye.

“Marinette, are you still sleeping?

Marinette barely managed to open one eye and closed it instantly because of the bright sunlight. She’d obviously slept a little but still felt groggy. 

“I’m coming down in a minute, mom,” she croaked, her throat dry. But her mother must have heard her. Marinette wasn’t so sure why it was imperative that she didn’t come to her room, but she felt relief when she just replied “Ok,” and she heard her going down the stairs.

That was when she felt an arm tighten around her and she could swear she stopped breathing for a full minute.

Chat. Asking him to stay. Having him transform. Falling asleep in his arms. It all came rushing back in and she would have felt dizzy if she wasn’t lying down. On his chest.  _ Oh my God _ . 

It took her just a second more, but it was crucial. She remembered why she’d done it. There was no need to be afraid, she was ready for this.

She lifted her head and really felt light-headed when she drowned in a sea of green. Of course he’d heard her and had woken up too.  _ Adrien _ . Adrien was in her bed and she’d slept with him (wait, this came out wrong) and part of her really wanted to freak out. But the other, the one knowing it was Chat, it was her partner, it was the one she trusted the most, didn’t let her. She could also see the apprehension in his eyes. He was lying there, frozen, waiting for her verdict.

She could only imagine how terrifying it was for him. So she took a deep breath and smiled.

“That was close.” The relief on his face was instant because of her unperturbed reaction, but then he frowned.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” he said. How could he blame himself?

“Shush.” Her finger was on his lips, _Oh God,_ the freak out part piped in. Why did she keep doing things without thinking first? “It was me who asked you to stay when I shouldn't have. And you were as tired as me. Don’t beat yourself up for it.” She was glad that she somehow managed to sound normal. 

Adrien smiled against her finger and she hastily removed it. Then he sat up, carefully giving her time to rearrange herself. . 

“I have to go or we’d really get in trouble,” he said and she could swear she could hear regret in his voice. “Plagg,” he called and the kwami appeared out of thin air. 

“You should be glad that sugarcube shared her macaron with me while you were having a nap. So we’re good to go.” 

“Adrien, I… “ she wanted to say so much. About before and about now. And how wonderful it was that it was him. But this was not something to say in a hurry. So she settled for, “I’ll come visit you later.” She could feel a blush creep up her face, since she’d invited herself over. But his answering smile was blinding.

“I’d love that.” Then he was transformed and out of her room before she could blink. Wow. This would need some time to get used to.

“It’s a good thing it’s Saturday,” she sighed as she fell on her bed. 

*

Marinette thought she’d arrive at the mansion and dawdle before making herself known. But she hadn’t expected that Adrien would be waiting for her, eyes glued to the windows. Her heart fluttered at the joy on his face.

“Hey,” he said as she tried to leap gracefully through the already open window and not faceplant in front of him. 

“You didn’t get in trouble for being home so late, I hope,” she said. 

“No, it was my lucky morning obviously,” he replied and he was saying so much more with that. She really wished she’d had more sleep so she would think of something more original to say, but between breakfast and her mom asking her to help out, she’d barely managed to sneak out after lunch. She could only smile instead.

But of course this was Chat. Oh how easy it was to think that, even she was surprised. So he knew how she felt instantly and no wonder, he probably felt just as tired.

“Do you want to lie down?” He asked gently. She was not as sleepy as she’d been in the morning, so she blushed as he gestured to his bed. But she still nodded. 

“You can transform, you know.”

“But the risk of being caught here is even bigger than at my house,” she realised suddenly. There was nothing she wanted more than to curl up into him and just be, but they had to be careful. 

“Oh, isn’t it fortunate that you have two magical beings to look over you,” she smiled at Plagg’s voice but tried not to get her hopes up. 

“You’re really going to do that?” Adrien asked, obviously just as surprised by the offer. 

“Let Tikki go and go cuddle,” the kwami ordered and Marinette was glad she had something to do beside blush furiously. She shot Tikki a look as she joined Plagg.

“It’s ok, go, you both need this,” her kwami said. They didn’t need further encouragement.

How could something be so terrifying and also not at all? That was what Marinette thought as she tried not to burst in flames as she joined Adrien on his bed. He was already lying, waiting for her with a smile, which wavered just a little. He was nervous too. 

_ For goodness sake, just think of him doing something silly and you’ll be fine. _ Surprisingly, it worked. She managed to crawl her way to him and once she was close enough, she just collapsed in his arms. 

Home. This was what being home felt like, she thought as she settled down. She wanted to close her eyes and forget anything else beside how warm he was and how good it felt. But her mind was suddenly buzzing. There was something she needed to say first.

“Adrien,” she said, lifting her head to look at him. He opened one eye to look at her.

“I-I love you,” she somehow managed to say around the nervousness choking her and he was instantly looking at her wide-eyed. “It is you and I’m sorry I couldn't-” 

He moved so fast she didn’t see him until his lips were on hers and  _ oh.  _ If there was heaven, this must be it, she was sure. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled back before she could react properly. “Don’t apologise, I-” 

This time it was her stopping him with a kiss. And it was no longer scary, just wonderful. When she pulled back, the tenderness in his eyes almost made her heart burst with happiness. 

“It’s ok. I understand. We’ll talk about this later. This was what I wanted to say,” he said with a smile. She nodded and went to lie down again, but a hand on her cheek stopped her.

“I love you too, m’lady,” he said, almost reverently. She felt it all in those words. How he couldn’t believe that he could finally say it. How he couldn’t believe that she felt it too. And suddenly she couldn’t say a thing, she felt too emotional. But he didn’t seem to mind her teary smile, because his thumb caressed her flushed cheek and then she was free.

She tucked her head under his chin and tried to bring her breathing under control.

There was no way they could fall asleep after that, she was sure. But his hand was back on her back and he was so warm, that she pretty soon felt all tension leave her. She felt a light kiss on her hair and sighed sleepily. Then she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her. She didn’t mind, she was where she belonged - in his arms. 


End file.
